warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Imperius Polis
Property of Dominus001 1Ordo Polis Vigiles Urbanus.png|Beat cop of the Imperius Polis Polis_Livery_Shield.png The Imperius Polis are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes comprised entirely of the next generation of transhuman warriors - the Primaris Space Marines. They were created from pure lineage of the valiant and much-lauded Ultramarines. The stalwart and highly dedicated Space Marines of this Chapter act as the Chamber Militant for the Inquisition's Ordo Aequitas, to serve as enforcers of the Emperor's will and to ensure civil obedience and moral purity of the populace of the worlds of the wider Imperium. They act as judge, jury and executioner to any Imperial citizen they discover having broken Imperial law, as the concept of due process is not one that generally applies in the Imperium. Those who transgress against the Emperor's laws or commit truly egregious crimes are marked for summary execution, their sentence to be carried out immediately. Chapter History As the 42nd Millennium dawned, the Imperium faced its ultimate test in the form of the 13th Black Crusade, the largest invasion by the Forces of Chaos, led by the Warmaster of Chaos, the dreaded Abaddon the Despoiler. This dreadful campaign culminated in the destruction of the fortress world of Cadia, which resulted in the destabilisation of the veil between the Immaterium and material realm. This caused a titanic warp rift to tear across the galaxy, spreading from the Eye of Terror to the Hadex Anomaly in the Eastern Fringe. Called the Cicatrix Maledictum or the 'Great Rift', the galaxy became riven with warp storms of unprecedented fury. These storms cut thousand of worlds off from the light of the Emperor in the form of the Astronomican, and countless civilisations are caught in their shadow and terrorised, enslaved or altogether destroyed by legions of daemons, or otherwise suffer mutation or planet-wide insurrection. To help combat this moral threat, several Lord Inquisitors of the Ordo Aequitas proposed the creation of a new Chamber Militant, to help augment their forces that were already stretched to their extreme limits, deployed across the width and breadth of the Imperium. The newly returned Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman, now the acting Lord Commander of the Imperium saw merit in their proposal and granted their request, offering up a large contingent of the newly revealed Primaris Space Marines - a new generation of transhuman warriors - created as the ultimate contingency plan to help defend the Imperium in its darkest hour. Nearly six hundred of these newly revealed Primaris were requisitioned from the ranks of the Unnumbered Sons, the legions of unassigned Primaris Space Marines that were drawn from the lineage of all nine Loyalist Primarchs who led the Legiones Astartes against the Traitor Legion forces of the Arch-Traitor during the Horus Heresy. Specifically, this new Chapter was drawn from the lineage of the Ultramarines - as their gene-seed was deemed the purest and pre-eminent across the Imperium. Formed into the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Aequitas, the Astartes of the newly incepted Imperius Polis took their sacred duty with the usual relish typically displayed by the Scions of Guilliman. Chapter Organisation Typical of a Chapter descended from the lineage of the Avenging Son, the Primaris of the Imperius Polis adhere to the strictures of the Codex Astartes, the magnum opus authored by their gene-sire nearly ten millennia earlier. As the Chapter continues to build their strength to the required maximum number of 1,000 Astartes, they have slightly adjusted their table of the organisation until they reach full strength. Comprised of 600 Primaris Space Marines, each Primaris Polis unit is formed of twenty-four police Primaris marines. Each platoon is divided into sections known as Cohort Urbanae (or Urban Cohorts) to help counterbalance often corrupt planetary defence forces and to serve as a police force. These forces are further broken down by their assigned specialty, including Vigilis Urbani ('Watchmen of the City'), Cohortes Urbanae ('Urban Cohorts' or Riot Police), Cohortes Praetoriae (Special Weapons and Tactics Units) and the Frumentarii (Special Branch). The Chapter often deploys several smaller platoons of select individuals to assist local law enforcement and planetary defence forces in maintaining peace and order amongst those worlds with extremely high populations, such as hive worlds, as they are often a breeding ground for mutants, heretics and hidden Chaos cultists that foment rebellion and incite civil discourse. Those chosen to make up these 'Discipline Platoons' are made up of warriors that embody the rule of their Chapter's high command, ensuring their orders are obeyed without question and that the resolve of the mortal warriors they fight alongside will not falter in the heat of battle or lose control of their planets, for to do so, is to fail in the eyes of the Emperor of Mankind - a crime for which pain and ultimately death are judged to be fit rewards. The Astartes of this Chapter often deals with ineffectual or corrupt local government agencies. These are often a Primaris Polis' greatest foes as he must clean up a local situation, such as cult uprisings or planet-wide rebellion, forcing them to take over as enforcers of a hive city, orbital station, or even an entire planet to purge it of crime and corruption in a series of bloody and unforgiving sweeps. These Astartes are the last, and most absolute law, answering only to their commanders and the Inquisitors lords that command them, and not to local authorities. They stand as the final bulwark against heretical uprisings and other major threats. Their defensive positions are often the last bastion of Imperial rule during revolutions or invasions, holding out to the very end whilst alerting outside Imperial forces of the dire situation. Should they fall, so follows the planet. To survive such a hostile environment, Primaris Polis show no hesitation, regret or compassion for those they protect, and they must consider every citizen guilty until they are proven innocent. Officer Ranks *'Magister Militum' - Chapter Master equivalent whose title means 'Master of Troops'. *'Tribune' - First Captain equivalent. *'Praefectus Urbanus' - Urban Prefect; Captain equivalent. *'Praetor' - Lieutenant equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'Lord of Seers' - Chief Librarian equivalent. *'Oracle' - Librarian equivalent. *'High Judicator' - Reclusiarch equivalent. *'Judicator' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Medicus Primus' - Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Medicus' - Apothecary equivalent. *'Lord of Forges' - Master of the Forge equivalent. *'Forge Lord' - Techmarine equivalent. Line Ranks *'Consul' - Senior Veteran Sergeant of a cohort. *'Centurion' - Veteran Sergeant equivalent. *'Corrector' - Sergeant equivalent; charged with maintaining discipline and overseeing the day-to-day operations of a squad. *'Watchman' - Known formally as a Vigiles Urbanus (Vigiles Urbanii; plural); Battle-Brother equivalent, whose title means 'Watchman of the City'. Watchmen typically work in pairs and are generally considered Intercessors. They carry Cawl pattern Bolt Carbines, armed with standard rounds, shock rounds and carry Power Mauls. *'Recruit' - Neophyte equivalent. *'Aspirant' - Potential Astartes candidates. Specialist Units & Formations *'Cohortes Praetoriae' - Special Weapons and Tactics Unit, they are formed into a five-man team; four together work as Breachers and one as a designated sniper. Praetorians consist of one Intercessor, one Infiltrator, one Reiver, and one Incursor, with an Eliminator as the sniper. The Intercessor is generally the forward Breacher or fire support, armed with a combat shotgun, carbine, or rifle fitted with a drum mag. The unit is fitted with grapple-launchers, and the Infiltrator and Incurors use their FLIR type lens to identify threats through walls, etc. They also use shock-grenades and noise disruption devices to incapacitate threats. *'Cohortes Urbanae' - These formations, known commonly as 'Urban Cohorts' or Riot Police, are usually comprised of Primaris Interceptors. They are armed with Assault Bolters loaded with shock rounds, plus standard, with dispersion grenades. Also slung are grenade launchers which fire shock-grenades and Jitters gas. *'Frumentarii' - The Special Branch of the Chapter, this elite formation utilises Infiltrators, Inquisitors and Chaplains. They usually operate in the shadows. Frumentarus also serve as Military Police, ensure control and discipline and to improve morale of the rank-and-file Battle-Brothers of their Chapter, and to ensure proper compliance of regulations are adhered to at all times. They are also charged with providing overwatch of a particular unit or squad that has transgressed but are considered redeemable, in the eyes of the Emperor. Frumentarii squads are also charged with assisting in the apprehension and return of those individuals or squads of recalcitrant legionaries who attempt to desert, help support the Imperial military courts of justice, and assist in collecting and transporting prisoners of war. Vehicles Some Cohorts come attached with an Invictor warsuit, and Rhino armoured personnel carrier transports for SWAT with Grav bikes and meat Wagons for Intercessors and Special Branch. With the return of Primarch Roboute Guilliman and vast technological knowledge of Arch-Magos Belisarius Cawl, a number of ancient technologies and patterns of vehicles that have not been seen in millennia, have been re-constituted from ancient STCs and issued on a limited basis, to a small numbers of Chapters. This includes some of the following: *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:Jetbike#Imperial_Jetbikes|'Jetbikes']] - One of the rarer examples of ancient vehicles utilised by the Space Marines of the Imperius Polis are Jetbikes, a form of highly manoeuvrable vehicle that utilises advanced anti-gravitic technology that allows it to hover above any surface while being propelled by powerful jet turbine engines. Issued on a limited basis, these jetbikes are fitted with an Electro-Magnetic Pulse disruption displacer. Once fired, it will shut down a suspect's vehicles instantly upon impact. This weapon is highly effective, as well, against cybernetic threats such as robots, cyborgs or laser weaponry. The Imperius Polis' jetbikes are also equipped with forward-facing, twin-linked bolters, with three load-outs, depending on the situation. Two disruption mag grenades are placed inside the bikes tool compartments which also store various small medical items. These vehicles also carry a supply of disruption grenades that act as noise and shook devices that attack human nerve systems, causing instant agony. Medi-packs, antishock-sheets and foam shields (liquid foam grenade that bursts into a protective light shield in case of disaster). Foam shields have used to protect innocents from small arms fire, and are effective when thrown into protests, which engulfs rioters, disabling them. Bikes can reach speeds of 200mph and can flow across water and harsh terrain with ease. *'Meat Wagon' - Nicknamed 'Meat Wagons', these are unique vehicles utilised exclusively by the Imperius Polis Special Branch (Frumentarii) for snatch-and-grab or Beat cops when attending a serious incident which requires four or more Polis. These medium-sized armoured personnel carriers are similar to a Taurox Prime utilised by the Astra Militarum's elite regiments of the Militarum Tempestus. Meat Wagons are typically loaded with two Polis when patrolling or pulling over a suspects vehicle. Their large size is not to be fooled; they are fitted with accelerants and a powerful engine, enabling them to reach speeds of 120mph. The front has a large ramming bumper for knocking suspect vehicles into the dirt. Special Branch also uses blacked-out versions as listening outposts, capable of hearing a suspect pick his nose from five-hundred meters away. Fitted with specialised mic, comms and FLIR equipment, they are the spy vehicle of the Polis outfit. These black armoured vans can also let Polis engineers tune into camera networks and computer systems using on board hacking systems. A regular weapon used in disabling suspects is the shock-net. The side of the van will open, and a harpoon will fire, either the shock, or harpoon to tear off doors and walls, enabling fast building entry for SWAT (Cohortes Praetoriae)members. EMP eruption displacers are also commonly used. Inside the van is a small weapon locker, if beat cops require something a little larger such as; a Bolt Rifle or even a Hell Blaster, although they are rarely needed. Special Equipment The Astartes of the Imperius Polis is more than just imposing transhuman warriors arrayed in formidable, rattling power armour and sturdy weapons. They are devoted servants of the Emperor, and they will utilise any tool that will hunt down, overawe, suppress, or subdue their degenerate quarry: *'Siren Unit' - Astartes of the Imperius Polis are further distinguished by the large flashing blue and red lights of their siren attached to their backpack *'Vox Casting Unit' - Mounted upon their backpacks is a large speaker with an in-built vox casting unit. This is utilised to bark out orders to a suspect and can be clearly heard over the cacophony of a riot or the din of battle so that the commands of a Primaris Polis are clear and concise. *'Vox-Pickup and Transmitting Array' - This takes the form of a compact and sophisticated unit attached to an antennae array, allowing a Primaris Polis to directly transmit to their Precinct headquarters over long distances to waiting receivers. They can also utilise this device to eavesdrop upon any conversation within a 10-metre radius, record up to 100 hours of such conversations, or directly transmit them contemporaneously in short, secure bursts. Polis make extensive use of this feature to obtain damning evidence against suspects. *'Magnacles' - These are magnetised hand clamps - a snap-open hoop constructed of hardened and tempered steel that seals around a suspect's wrist and locks together using powerful magnets. These same magnets (controlled by a simple set of buttons operated by the keyholder) allow suspects to be rapidly clamped to lampposts, Rhinos APCs, or other metallic objects. The magnets are intensely powerful, and almost impossible to separate from each other or whatever they are attached to. Imperius Polis operatives usually carry at least two pairs of these on their person at any time, and most Imperius Polis vehicles contain dozens. Magnacles are about as advanced and well constructed as wrist restraints get. *'Gene-Printer' - This compact piece of apparatus is built into a Primaris' vambrace and provides (with reasonable accuracy) confirmation as to whether two pieces of biological residue come from the same person. They are used by Vigiles Urbani teams to prove guilt based upon gene-spoor (hair follicles, skin, etc.) left at crime scenes. While many would-be criminals decry this "evidence" as suspicious at best, the Magister Militum asserts that the devices are serviced regularly by trained Adeptus Mechanicus personnel. Gene-Printers are relatively simple devices and lack the nuanced power of the larger, holy Omnissian constructs stored within the great altar-templums of the Mechanicus. These legendary devices are said to be able to unspool a supplicant's genome all the way back to ancient Terra, providing a wealth of genetic information about him and his entire line. *'Vertical Spindle Set' - This specialised piece of equipment is utilised to scale the nightmarish drops of the outer walls of hive cities. Spindle sets consist of heavy, reinforced gloves and boots, connected with feed-lines and power leads to a central unit worn on the Astartes back. The gloves and boot toes have blunt plates attached to them—powerful electro-magnets, activating when pressed against metal surfaces and deactivating when pulled from the attached surface in a specific fashion. In addition, the plates can detach from the spindle set, allowing the wearer to lower himself on adamantium-weave monoline. Anywhere from one to all four of the plates (both hands and feet) can detach in this manner. This device allows the user to climb any ferromagnetic surfaces at approximately 25% of their standard speed, even upside down. Unfortunately, the clanking of metal on metal, however soft, does make it difficult to move silently. By detaching from the magnetic plates, the user can also lower himself up to 50 metres. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Gene-Seed Notable Members Inquisitor Sorebreed Inquisitor Sorebreed is the lead Inquisitor of the Ordo Aequitas, responsible for overseeing the operations of the Imperius Polis. He is a ruthless, cunning and thorough man. He has spent decades living among hive-cities and knows whom the criminals are, who to use for information and has little birdies placed everywhere. He has a mechanical pet owl, that he uses as a unique interrogation device, armed with a torturous nerve pain laser and a special camera to detect chemical, heat and other unseen signatures. He also uses it as a drone, and when needed, will happily drop nerve bombs upon heretic strongholds. He is an expert pistoleer, armed with an Inferno pistol and wearing a giant fur coat over his power-armour. Small bells are attached to his chest and shoulder plates. During an interrogation, if his bell dings, then its time up, and he will make an example of the suspect. His appearance may fool some, with his bald head, thin moustache and monocle. However, he has brought down hardened cultists and personally fought against fractions of Chaos alongside his marine brothers, personally besting a Nurgle Champion. He carries a cross-sword which is a long sword with a small crossbow attached along the guard, armed with armour piercing bolts and the weapon that brought down the champion. He rammed his sword through the Nurgle beast; however, it was not enough, he quickly pressed his sword grip, which released the bolt, cracking the heretics helmet. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Astartes of the Imperius Polis primarily wear black coloured power armour with the exception of both poleyns (knee guards), which are white in colour. A white coloured vertical stripe is prominently displayed on the helmet, while a horizontal white stripe is displayed across the plastron (chest guard). On the right side of the plastron is a stencilled number, which represents a battle-brothers assigned platoon and his numerical designation within a squad (1-10). A white line is also stencilled on both shoulder pauldron insets, which run along the shape of the shoulder pauldron trim. The Imperius Polis is prominently marked by the ancient and distinctive emblem of their oft-maligned Order, wearing the ancient twin flame-blade insignia of the Sanghauta, which is prominently displayed upon both shoulder pauldrons, and sometimes, their abdominal belt buckle or on a back banner. This icon is presumably of ancient Terran origin and was once utilised by the Legion Obsequari (Discipline Officers) of the Legiones Astartes and the mortal Discipline Masters and the Provost Corp of the Imperialis Militant. This symbol carries with it a very definite meaning; it displays clearly the power of life and death every Polis Primaris of the Chapter has over lesser troops under their command. Chapter Badge All members assigned to the Imperius Polis are recognised by a livery shield with a halved colour scheme; the upper portion is ultramarine blue in the shape of an upside-down chevron, while the bottom portion is white in colour. The upper portion of the shield has a small white coloured, stylised letter 'I', which represents the symbol of the Holy Ordos of the Inquisition centred on the blue background. The lower portion of the shield has a small ultramarine blue coloured, stylised Aquila, the symbol of the Imperium. The centre of this central symbol is circlet, which takes the form of a laurel, representing victory. Within the centre of this circlet is a small skull. This symbol is centred upon a field of white. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Allies *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:Adeptus Arbites|'Adeptus Arbites']] - *[[:w:c:warhammer40k:Astra Militarum|'Astra Militarum']] Notable Quotes About the Imperius Polis